


Is it Folsen Yet?

by delible_ink



Series: Clayleb Week 2019 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Clayleb Week (Critical Role), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of Character Death (Molly), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delible_ink/pseuds/delible_ink
Summary: Clayleb Week 2019Prompt 6: Class Swap/AUsI went for the AU prompt, and centered it on the Exandrian Thursday, for aesthetic.Building a relationship through a 24-hour bar and coffee shop. I feel like this has some "Friends" vibes.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Series: Clayleb Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Is it Folsen Yet?

It was tradition, a raucous ritual of sorts. None of them were certain exactly when it had started, but they knew it was Jester who dragged Beau out of their apartment, and who adopted the shy half-orc who was sitting alone at the bar that first night. The rest of them joined shortly after, through one connection or another. Seven friends, in pairs or trios, found themselves crammed into a booth each week, having drinking contests, talking about life, finding commonality and making space for each other.

Every Folsen, without fail, The Mighty Nein could be found at The Rooster and the Raven, or as Jester and Molly had affectionately renamed it, the Cock and Crow. They had earned their own nickname from someone mistaking Caleb’s Zemnian “no”, and a particularly poor showing at an ill-attempted trivia night. They hadn’t gone back for trivia again, but the name stuck.

It was the perfect place for them. Good coffee, excellent pastries and a shocking variety of booze in one spot, plus it was always open. It was the only place outside of Nicodranas that Jester could get her hot cocoa exactly the way she liked it--with heaps of cinnamon. The Rooster and the Raven became home. They were here when Fjord got his first job captaining a fishing boat, here when Beau decided she was going to cut contact with her parents, even while trying to keep tabs on her little brother. Jester threw her 21st birthday party here, and still didn’t like any of the alcohol she tried, and Molly brought everyone here for drinks after he convinced the girls to get matching tattoos with him. 

They were here before the car crash, when Molly was killed by a drunk driver, when they met Caduceus, a healer who was biking past, and who tried to save their bright, beautiful friend. They were here after the funeral, and Caduceus came because he felt connected to them. He’d been with Molly at the end. They stayed on into the early hours of the morning, and the owner didn’t mind, because they knew what had happened, and in a way, felt like they’d lost one of their children that night. They canceled everyone’s tabs.

Caduceus stuck around after that night, and the Mighty Nein adopted him eagerly. He had his first (and last) whiskey here. He drew up the plans here for a community garden with Yasha with a brilliant graffiti mural that would have made Molly proud. He was here when Caleb had finally told them all, half drunk and shaking like a leaf, about the boarding school, and his parents’ death, and how, no matter how he tried, he couldn’t accept that it wasn’t his fault. Nott had held Caleb’s hand the whole time. A couple quiet tears dripped from her cheeks as she listened to Caleb speak. She’d known the story for a while now, and it still broke her heart. Caduceus felt, not for the first time, a strong desire to pull Caleb close to his chest and just hold him. That night he’d settled for being allowed to put an arm around Caleb’s shoulders and tell him he was proud of him for talking about it.

It had been over a year since Molly died. Months since Caleb had told his friends about the past he kept so secret, and both he and Caduceus had noticed the changes. Caleb would buy Cad’s tea, even though he was usually more broke than the rest of them. He would insist. Caduceus would take the far corner of the booth, and Caleb would slide in next to him, and when he got drunk, he’d slump to the side, into Caduceus, and smile sheepishly when Cad put his arm around Caleb, steadying and warm. Caduceus walked Caleb home on those nights, helped him get out of his boots and into bed.  
Sometimes Caleb would ask him to stay, and his hand would linger on Caduceus’ cheek, his eyes shining like topaz, pale and bright. It stabbed deep into Caduceus’ chest. He couldn’t tell if Caleb saw a ghost in him, or if these were just feelings he was too afraid of to bring into the light. Whatever the case, Cad’s answer was always the same:  
“Ask me again when you’re sober.”  
He hoped that maybe, just maybe, one day he would. If he even remembered these moments.

Caleb remembered, he remembered everything, but he hadn’t ever gotten the courage to ask. Caduceus was too good for him, far too good. He deserved better than a trauma-busted orphan with trust issues and an arcane history degree, trying to scrape by on odd jobs.

After a month of that question and that answer, Caduceus decided on a different course of action than waiting and wondering.  
It was a crisp mid-autumn morning, and of course, it was Folsen. Caleb woke to a knock at his door. He threw on pants and a shirt, scrambling to answer, thinking up excuses for his late rent. He wasn’t expecting to be met by the warm, towering presence of Caduceus, bundled in a cozy sweater and an aqua scarf. “Hey there.”  
“C-Caduceus. Hi. Everything alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. I was just going to go to the garden, see how my pumpkins are coming along. Thought I’d see if you wanted to join.” Cad raised his eyebrows, a little nervous, a little hopeful, hands shoved in his pockets. His ears swished back and forth. Caleb felt his heart melt.  
“Uh, um, ja. Just give me a minute. Come in. Gotta find my shoes.”  
Caduceus ducked into the doorway, made his way to the kitchen and leaned casually against the counter while Caleb scrambled to find clean socks. He tossed some water on his wild hair, trying to flatten it into something presentable. There was a very unruly cowlick he could do nothing about. Cad’s eyes followed him. He thought Caleb had never looked better.  
“Sorry. I can’t remember where I put my scarf.”  
“Here.” Cad offered. He took his off, and wrapped it around Caleb. “There. It matches your eyes.”  
They stood there for a moment, Caduceus toying with the ends of the scarf before he let go with an awkward laugh.  
“Let’s go see about those pumpkins, Ja?”  
“Yeah. Pumpkins. Yes.” Caduceus couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as they walked, inhaling the brisk air, and stealing glances of the copper halo the sun cast around Caleb.

Caleb watched as Caduceus greeted his plants, running his fingers over the leaves of some, complementing the gourds and squash on their progress, checking the cabbages for slugs, and finally appraising the pumpkins. Caleb wished to be one of those plants, soaking up Caduceus’ radiance, his gentle caress, his kindness. He blushed at the thought.  
Caduceus stood up, brushing the dirt from his hands onto his pants. “Well, they look very happy, but they’re not ready yet. I can take a butternut though. There’s one that’s ready for roasting.” He pointed. “Would you pick it for me?” Caduceus opened up his backpack, and Caleb nodded.  
“I’ve never eaten butternut squash. Is it good?”  
“Oh, it’s wonderful. I like to roast it with apples and pecans. I would love to make some for you. I think you’d like it.”  
“Maybe at Jester’s next potluck?”  
“Mm. Maybe. I was thinking sooner than that.” Caduceus put the bag over his shoulder again.  
“Could I make you dinner tonight?”  
“Well, it’s Folsen. We’ve got to get to the Cock and Crow...I wouldn’t want to rush you...”  
“I’ve got all day. Spending it with you seems like it’d be really nice.”  
Caleb looked at his shoes, and his hair fell in his eyes.  
“Caleb?” Caduceus reached out and tucked Caleb’s hair behind his ear, lifting his face up to meet his gaze. “Would you like that? To spend the day with me?”  
Caleb couldn’t look away. That gentle, open expression Caduceus wore had him transfixed.  
He swallowed hard, and his mouth went dry. “Ja. Yes. I would, I would like that very much, Caduceus.”  
“Caleb?”  
“Ja Caduceus?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Caleb closed his eyes and leaned up in response, and Caduceus met him with silken lips and a delighted hum.

Folsen had been their favorite day of the week for a while, but today, today was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Truth time: I don't really like modern AUs generally. No beef, no judgement, just normally don't. But I had a lot of fun with this, and liked the challenge of having to introduce backstory in one go. 
> 
> The idea for this stemmed entirely from an image of Caduceus trying to heal Molly in that crash. Sorry for the heartbreak y'all.
> 
> Hope you like it! Happy Clayleb week!


End file.
